Pour l'humanité
by laulaustory
Summary: Yaoi. Année 2110. Les héros sont souvent idéalisés mais ils ont également leurs faiblesses. Il y a de nombreuses parties manquantes à notre histoire, il est temps de les combler. Attention mention Wincest.


Voilà une fic que j'ai écrit pour _**MortalDestiny**_, pour notre journée de l'amitié.C'est la première fic que j'écris sur Supernatural et aussi mon premier Lemon mais j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur, Il s'agit d'un Yaoi donc il y a la présence de relations homosexuelles explicites donc ceux qui peuvent être choqués ou qui n'aiment pas ce genre sont priés de ne pas lire. Il y a également mention d'inceste donc même avertissement ne lisez pas si ça ne vous convient pas.

**Bien sûr Supernatural n'ai pas à moi, seule cette histoire m'appartient.**

Bonne lecture.

**Pour l'humanité.**

_ De tout temps et à toutes les époques, chaque population, chaque nation, a connu des récits avec de nombreux héros. L'histoire préfère se rappeler des actes courageux, de la sincérité, et des sauvetages. Et ainsi de simples humains avec leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, passent à un rang de Dieux._

_Et aujourd'hui en l'année 2110, je vais vous conter une histoire que vous connaissez tous, tout du moins une partie de ce récit, une partie qui fut transformée au gré des récits car elle n'était guère acceptable._

_Ayant retrouvé les évangiles écrits par mon arrière-grand-père, je vais vous raconter cette histoire de courage, de batailles, et surtout d'amour._

_Il était une fois le jour où l'humanité fut sauvée par les frères Winchester..._

_**Motel Quelconque- Jour J -11h09.**_

Douleur. Rage. Colère. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu accepter ? Pire, encore, comment avait-il pu l'abandonner ? Le laisser tout seul, lui, son frère! Très facilement, Dean en était certain. Il ne réussissait pas à se calmer. Sam, son petit frère adoré, qu'il avait passé sa vie à protéger, avait accepté de devenir le smoking du bal de promo de Lucifer, himself.

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez cet abruti, hein ? Accepter de devenir le vaisseau de l'archange déchu...

Dean avait échoué encore! Il n'avait pas su protéger son petit frère, ni le supprimer comme le voulait son père au cas où il tournerait mal, il avait déclenché l'Apocalypse et en plus il avait forcé Castiel à abandonné ses pairs. Il était une véritable catastrophe ambulante et un danger pour tout ceux qui l'entouraient, un vrai appât à malchance.

-**Ne sois pas si cruel envers toi même**, fit calmement la voix de Sam.

Dean se retourna, c'était la voix de son frère, le corps de son frère, mais ce n'était pas son frère, ça ne l'était plus.

-**Ta gueule! Je t'interdis de me parler! Je vais te buter!**, hurla Dean en pointant un flingue sur la tête de Satan.

-**Me tuer?**, sourit l'archange déchu, **Je ne pense pas, tu n'es pas assez fort Dean.**

Le rappel de son impuissance ne fit que redoubler la rage du chasseur. Pour qui il se prenait cet enfoiré? De quel droit osait-il venir le narguer alors qu'il était dans le corps de son frère? De plus de quel droit avait-il pris le corps de son frère, hein? Sam était à lui, rien qu'à lui! Il lui appartenait et ce depuis que son père avait mis le bébé qu'était son frangin entre ses bras lors de l'incendie qui avait ravagé leur maison et tué leur mère.

C'était lui qui l'avait élevé, qui l'avait protégé, qui l'avait consolé. Il avait absolument tout fait pour Sam.

Sam, c'était son frère, son enfant, sa mission, son travail, la personne qui était la plus importante dans sa vie. C'était même plus fort que ça, Sammy était carrément son monde. Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour son petit frère, il n'était que justice qu'il soit à lui en retour.

Et à lui, signifiait la possession de Dean Winchester et pas la propriété de n'importe quel foutu archange qui a soudainement décidé de sortir de la prison dans laquelle il était enfermé.

La rage ayant pris le dessus sur la raison, il vida son chargeur sur l'autre, qui bien évidemment n'eut aucune égratignure.

Un archange ne meurt pas parce qu'on lui tire dessus avec un flingue. Imaginez un peu, la honte pour l'ange en question, se faire dégommer par un misérable humain sans défense.

Dean soupira, à quoi bon continuer maintenant, son petit frère, n'était plus là et lui il n'était plus rien.

-**Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux? M'assassiner? Me torturer? Me torturer et m'assassiner?**

Lucifer eut un sourire presque tendre.

-**Non, Dean ce n'est pas ce que je veux!**

-**ALORS QUOI BORDEL?**

-**Je t'aime bien Dean, alors je suis venu t'expliquer la situation. J'ai fait une promesse à Sam.**

-**Une promesse ?**

-**Celle de ne faire aucun mal à son frère, si jamais il devenait mon vaisseau et je tiens mes promesses, alors tu n'as absolument rien à craindre de moi!**

-**Mais quel imbécile! Il n'a pas pu devenir ton vaisseau pour une promesse pareille! Vraiment un abruti! Toi, tu as peut-être promis de ne pas me faire de mal mais tous les démons qui sont sous tes ordres n'ont rien promis, eux!**

-**Calme toi! Ma patience à des limites!**

Malgré la menace sous-jacente, Lucifer se contentait de garder son petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Dean avait plus de réflexion qu'il ne le pensait au départ, quel dommage vraiment!

Dean, de son coté, essayait de faire diminuer sa rage en inspirant profondément. Il devait se calmer, s'énerver n'aiderait surement pas face à la menace numéro un de l'humanité, n'est-ce pas?

-**Est-ce qu'il est encore là?**, demanda Dean.

-**Ton frère? Non! Il me l'avait demandé! J'ai libéré son âme, c'est comme si il était mort! Je suis désormais le seul à posséder ce corps!**

-**Ce corps ne t'appartiens pas c'est clair? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, au juste?**

-**Je veux que tu acceptes Michael!**

Dean sentit ses jambes se couper sous le choc. C'était une blague n'est-ce pas? Juste une blague stupide et cruelle.

-**Et qu'est-ce qui te ferait croire que j'accepterais? Je suis pas Sam, je suis plus fort que lui!**

La patience était une vertu, Lucifer en était tout à fait conscient, mais à ce moment très précis, il avait un puissant désir d' éviscérer le corps devant lui et de se repaitre de ses cris, mais il devait garder un minimum la tête froide sinon jamais il ne pourrait avoir sa vengeance!

Donc c'est très calmement et délicatement, qu'il attrapa l'ainé Winchester à la gorge et le plaqua contre un des murs de cette chambre miteuse.

-**Écoutes moi attentivement parce que je ne me répéterais pas! Ton frère à sacrifié beaucoup de choses avant que je prenne son corps! Il a sacrifié sa vie, son existence et même sa virginité. Je vais tout t'expliquer en détail! Tout ce que ton frère a du faire pour sauver cette bande d'animaux inutiles que sont les êtres humains.**

_FLASH-BACK_

_**Motel Quelconque- Jour J-1 – 22h51**_

Sam était allongé sur le lit de cette foutue chambre, dans ce foutu motel, perdu quelque part dans le Minnesota. Il avait mal, très mal.

Son frère était parti s'envoyer en l'air avec une anonyme, une fille qu'il ne reverrait jamais alors pourquoi ça lui faisait aussi mal? Son cœur était en feu!

Il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas ressentir ce genre de chose surtout pour son propre frère, celui qui lui avait dédié toute sa vie. Alors la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire c'était le laisser baiser avec qui il voulait. Et pourtant, il voulait ardemment que cet aspect là de la vie de son frère lui soit aussi consacré.

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui? Non, oubliez-ça qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans cette famille?

Non, mais c'est vrai quoi? Un démon débarque un beau jour chez vous, en pleine nuit pour faire boire son sang à votre fils, vous devez le laisser faire et surtout ne pas essayer de l'en empêcher alors que vous êtes désarmées!

Vous ne dites pas à votre fils de quatre ans et qui de surcroit vient de perdre sa mère, de prendre soin et de protéger son petit frère de six mois.

Vous n'obéissez pas à chaque ordre que vous donne votre père comme si c'était un ordre divin venu du ciel.

Et surtout vous ne devez jamais éprouver une passion plus que malsaine pour votre frère ainé c'est très important!

Si vous n'avez fait aucune de ces choses, alors félicitations vous êtes normal! Sinon, essayez de noyer votre misère dans l'alcool, le sexe ou bien les deux, en espérant que tout s'arrange!

-**Tiens tiens, ne sommes nous pas en train de broyer du noir, mon petit Sammy?**

Sam se redressa brusquement! Devant lui, se trouvait Lucifer! Et voilà, il savait bien qu'il aurait du mettre des symboles anti-ange sur la porte de la chambre, mais dans ce cas Castiel n'aurait pas pu rentrer au besoin!

-**Dégages! Si tu crois que c'est le bon moment, tu te trompes!**

-**Au contraire, je pense que c'est exactement le bon moment, Dean est absent et je devais te parler seul à seul!**

-**Et moi je ne veux pas te parler! Casses-toi!**

-**J'ai un marché à te proposer, acceptes de devenir mon vaisseau et je m'engage à stopper l'Apocalypse.**

-**Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais arrêter de détruire l'humanité?**

-**Oh mais je ne le veux pas! Mais tu vois ma vengeance contre Michael est bien plus importante pour moi! Et puis, si on y réfléchit bien, les humains sont tellement stupides qu'ils se détruiront assez facilement tout seul!**

Le sourire de pur mépris de Lucifer donnait à Sam, une intense envie de le frapper. Mais il se casserait la main alors ce n'était pas une idée brillante. Il pouvait sauver l'humanité, la seule chose qu'il devait faire était de donner son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'était son corps contre six milliards d'êtres humains?

-**Alors Sam, nous avons un accord ?**, demanda Lucifer.

-**Nous avons un accord**, confirma le jeune Winchester.

Lucifer eut un sourire triomphal, enfin son vaisseau allait lui dire oui, il en avait mit du temps à le convaincre, mais toutes ces épreuves, les sceaux, sa libération, l'Apocalypse, la dépendance au sang de démon, la séparation avec Dean, la mort de ses amies, le paradis et l'abandon de Dieu, oui, toutes ces épreuves avaient fragilisés l'esprit du petit Sammy Winchester.

Et maintenant il était à lui.

-**Nous allons devoir sceller ce pacte pour le rendre actif.**

Sam fut pris d'une légère frayeur, en voyant le regard de l'archange sur son corps et un sourire de pure perversité sur le visage. Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore embarqué hein? Mais l'autre avait besoin de son corps alors il ne lui ferait aucun mal n'est-ce pas? Enfin, on parlait quand même du Seigneur des Enfers, de la créature qui avait créé les démons et autres joyeusetés. Donc il était dans une galère comme d'habitude, c'était tout de même incroyable qu'il est réussit à vivre jusqu'à l'âge de 26 ans avec toutes les emmerdes qui lui tombaient dessus.

C'était presque comme si les ennuis étaient des êtres doués de raison et qu'ils disaient «Eh, les gars!

Voilà Samuel Winchester, à l'assaut!».

-**Alors Sam es-tu prêt ?**

Prêt? Mais pourquoi faire? Il le sentait vraiment pas ce coup-là! Mais quelle idée de génie franchement d'avoir accepté sans en avoir parlé à Dean avant.

Tu parles que Dean avait raison on ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul, car quand il était seul, il ne faisait que des conneries.

-**Prêt pour quoi ?**, demanda Sam la voix chevrotante.

-**Mais pour sceller le pacte bien-sûr! Mais je dois te prévenir que comme Lilith je prends plus qu'un simple baiser. Mais je dois dire que ce n'est pas une corvée, tu es plutôt attirant comme garçon, quoique un peu trop grand peut-être...**

-**Il faut un rapport sexuel pour sceller le pacte... je vois... et merci pour le compliment...je crois. Mais tu es gay?**

-**Ah l'homosexualité, c'est un concept si humain! J'aime m'envoyer en l'air avec de belles personnes, garçons ou filles, aucune importance.**

-**Est-ce que tu pourrais changer de corps pour le pacte s'il te plait ?,** demanda Sam d'une voix timide.

Lucifer sembla pensif pendant quelques secondes, puis acquiesca.

-**On a des problèmes avec le fait de coucher avec un homme?, interrogea l'archange moqueur. Tu veux que je prenne l'apparence de qui? Tant que j'y suis autant exaucer un de tes fantasmes. Alors?**

Sam rougit brusquement sous le regard intéressé de Satan qui se demandait jusqu'où pouvait descendre ce rougissement et il espérait avoir la réponse très rapidement.

-**Je voudrais que tu prennes l'apparence de...de...de mon...frère...**

-**Dean, hein?**

Pour une fois Lucifer était surprit, très surprit, Samuel Winchester, celui qui voulait absolument être normal, voulait que lui prenne l'apparence de son frère pour s'envoyer en l'air?

Drôle d'idée! Mais après tout pourquoi pas! C'était tordu et assez malsain pour lui plaire. D'ailleurs cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

Il sentait déjà les prémices du désir affluer en lui. Bien alors Dean Winchester! Un sourire de pure débauche apparut sur son visage et en une seconde ce fut Dean à sa place.

-**Alors mon cher futur vaisseau es-tu prêt maintenant?**

Sam hocha la tête et se décontracta un maximum. Après tout c'était le diable mais peut-être serait-il doux avec lui? Surtout que c'était sa première fois avec un homme.

Brusquement il sentit des lèvres qui effleuraient les siennes. Elle étaient douces et chaudes. Une langue passa sur ses lèvres et il ouvrit la bouche. Sa langue dansa avec sa consœur sans aucune pudeur, c'était violent mais sans être brutal, c'était comme si on avait réveillé un animal en lui qui essayait de dominer son adversaire, de lui montrer que le plus fort, c'était lui.

Il répondit au baiser avec encore plus de violence. Lucifer ravit de le voir si réactif et excité, déchira la chemise de l'humain avec impatience et s'arracha presque à regret des lèvres si tentatrices. Le torse de Sam était magnifique, musclé mais pas à outrance, bronzé et ce tatouage protecteur sur le sternum, tous ces détails le rendait très... appétissant.

Il déposa une multitude de baisers sur la poitrine de son futur corps, cherchant à découvrir les points sensibles au plaisir de Sam.

Le jeune Winchester se perdait dans la multitude de sensations qu'il ressentait, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça même avec une femme et même avec Jessica qu'il avait aimé si fort.

Il hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il sentit deux mains dégrafant sa ceinture et une très vicieuse main pleine de doigts se glisser dans son boxer.

Oh oui, une très vilaine main qui lui faisait tant de bien, en caressant son érection et ses testicules.

Lucifer s'amusait comme un fou, il essayait de tirer un cri du plus jeune des deux frères catastrophe, il voulait se divertir un peu, en torturant de la plus agréable des façons l'adorable jeune homme.

Sam avait une grande difficulté à respirer normalement, il s'efforçait de ne pas laisser sortir le moindre don de sa bouche, mais l'autre ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Lucifer décida brusquement que c'était le moment de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il fit basculer Sam sur le lit, et lui retira prestement son boxer et son pantalon.

Oh oui, Sam était vraiment parfait à tout point de vue, lorsqu'il aurait ce corps, il s'amuserait comme un fou.

Sam, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, leva son regard vers Lucifer qui s'était dévêtu en un battement de paupière, cela devait être pratique le matin ça.

L'archange se mit au niveau de son entrejambe, et embrassa son gland. Sam gémit brusquement.

Souriant vicieusement, il engloutit sa verge d'un coup.

«**Dean**», cria l'humain.

Ah oui, il était son frère en ce moment, il se devait de tenir son rôle. Il pris une cadence plus rapide, faisant aller et venir le pénis dans gorge tout en jouant avec ses testicules.

Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et de crier le nom de son frère, jusqu'à ce que l'ange sadique stoppe sans aucun avertissement le merveilleux traitement qu'il prodiguait.

Il remonta vers la bouche de son futur corps et chuchota contre ses lèvres:

«**Tu sais ce que tu dois faire mon Sammy, il faut faire plaisir à ton grand frère**»

Il présenta deux doigts à la délicate bouche qui sel mit à les sucer avec application et une certaine impatience.

Jugeant que c'était assez il retira ses doigts et les porta jusqu'à ses fesses. Doucement, il en fit entrer un, puis après une minute il fit entrer le deuxième.

Sam avait mal bien-sûr mais la douleur refluait lentement, il savait que le doigts faisant un mouvement de ciseaux dans son intimité étaient nécessaires pour ne pas souffrir bien davantage.

Puis les doigts se retirèrent, et quelque chose de beaucoup plus imposant, se pressa sur son anus.

Non, ça c'était beaucoup trop gros, ça n'allait jamais rentrer. Mais à quoi pensait donc ce foutu archange?

Le sexe le pénétra lentement. Effectivement, ça rentrait, mais bordel ce que c'était douloureux.

Lucifer entendant les gémissements de douleur de son amant, l'embrassa, espérant le faire penser à autre chose.

Lorsque l'imposant pénis fut totalement en lui, Sam se sentit un peu mieux, bon ce n'était pas la joie extraordinaire mais la douleur était supportable.

Après quelques instants, Lucifer commença à faire des vas et viens tout en imprimant la même cadence sur la verge de Sam.

Puis l'explosion vient, Sam hurla, suivit quelques minutes après par Lucifer.

L'archange prit tranquillement l'humain dans ses bras.

-**Alors pour ta première fois avec un homme ?**

-**C'était bien,** sourit Sammy

-**Ton frère hein ?**

-**Je suis amoureux de lui. Je sais que c'est mal. Je vais finir en enfer n'est-ce pas ?**

-**Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour ça. Il y a bien pire crois moi!**

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-**Tu as pris mon apparence ? Sam m'aime ?**

-**C'est fou je t'annonce que ton frère vient de sauver l'humanité et toi la seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est de savoir si ton frangin est amoureux de toi. Oui, il t'aime. Alors en ce qui concerne Michael ?**

Dean ne dit rien durant plusieurs minutes, le temps de bien penser à chaque conséquence qui allait découler de son choix. Puis:

-**OK.**

_**Parking du Motel Quelconque- Jour J- 23h24**_

Seul, dans le parking désert, Lucifer attendait. La lune éclairait partiellement l'endroit. Sinon tout n'était qu'obscurité.

Quelle ironie de penser qu'une histoire vieille de plusieurs millénaires aller se régler ce soir dans un parking pourri, qui était le plus souvent utilisé par des clients des prostitués du coin.

Oh oui, Lucifer sentait bien l'ironie de la chose.

Eh bien évidemment, l'autre était en retard. C'était juste pour l'énerver, il en était sûr et certain.

Bordel! L'un d'eux allait mourir ce soir (Michael de préférence), il pourrait au moins faire le minuscule effort d'arriver à l'heure, histoire qu'il soit pas là à attendre comme un con.

D'un autre coté, il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il appréhendait un peu.

Malgré tout, il lui avait manqué son grand frère.

Mais une chose était certaine, peu importe qui gagnerait ce soir, il était sûr que après que son frère lui ai dédié sa vie, lui serait sa mot. Il espérait tout de même que ça se terminerait autrement pour Dean et Sam. Il les aimait bien ces deux-là, que eux au moins puissent avoir une fin heureuse. Leur amour avait dévié, certes, mais il faut dire que leur existence n'avait pas été un exemple de normalité.

Dans un monde aussi irrationnel que celui du surnaturel, qu'est-ce qu'était un amour incestueux entres deux frères ?

Et puis on disait bien que Dieu était miséricordieux, il pardonnerait ou alors il s'en foutait et cela en revenait strictement au même, les frères Winchester ne seraient pas inquiétés.

La lune était d'une beauté rare ce soir. Oui, peu importe l'issue du combat, il ne regrettait rien.

Un bruissement d'aile le tira de ses pensées.

Un triste sourire sur les lèvres, il se retourna.

-**Bonsoir grand frère.**

_**Maison de Bobby Singer- Jour J+1- 2h41.**_

Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, plus précisément depuis la mort de sa femme, Bobby Singer priait.

Il priait de tout son âme pour l'humanité, pour qu'elle puisse connaître une nouvelle aurore, il priait pour l'âme de Sam son fils de cœur, et pour Dean pour que lui puisse s'en sortir, et il priait pour qu'il n' y ait plus de chasse avant longtemps.

Oh oui, Bobby Singer avait mit sa fièreté de coté et priait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Brusquement, le coupant en pleine prière, le téléphone sonna.

Décrochant, il entendit:

- **C'est fini.**

Et Bobby pleura longtemps, car l'Archange déchu était mort et que toute l'humanité était sauvée.

Mais il pleura surtout car il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il parlait à Dean.

_**Parking du Motel Quelconque- Jour J+1- 2h58.**_

Raccrochant le téléphone, Michael regarda le corps allongé devant lui. L'ex- Sam Winchester.

C'était fini, le souriant Porteur de Lumière n'était plus. Et lui se sentait vide, triste, et fatigué. Comme un vulgaire humain. C'était ironique lorsqu'on y pensait les anges haïssaient les êtres humais pour leurs soi-disantes faibles émotions, mais dans le fond ils étaient pareils. Anges et Humains ont été fabriqués sur le même moule.

Mais Michael avait une dernière chose à accomplir, oui la dernière. Dean lui chuchotait des paroles d'encouragements mais il sentait que lui aussi avait peur.

Prenant une brusque inspiration, Michael leva l'épée tueuse d'ange et se la plongea dans le cœur. Lui aussi voulait être en paix, pour toujours.

Le corps s'effondra lentement sans bruit, une lumière vive, une empreinte d'ailes sur le sol et puis plus rien.

Dean se réveilla dans cet horrible parking, il se sentait étrange. C'était comme si il flottait. Le monde lui semblait flou. Et devant lui, Tessa lui souriait.

-**Ne t'inquiètes pas Dean, il t'a attendu.**

Un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres, Dean vit Sam apparaître devant lui. Il n'osait pas l'approcher. Tendrement l'ainé porta une main à la joue de son cadet, rassuré l'autre lui prit la main et tous deux disparurent dans une vive lumière sous le regard attendri de la faucheuse.

_ Voilà comment se déroula le sauvetage de notre race. Mais ce récit fut tant de fois changé que nous ignorons encore la vérité. Mais au fond de mon cœur je suis persuadé que cette histoire est vraie. _

_De tout les combats, la douleur et l'amour qu'il y eu ce jour-là, l'histoire retiendra qu'une seule chose._

_Le sacrifice des frères Winchester pour l'Humanité._

**Fin.**

Merci d'avoir lu. Et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire.


End file.
